Down the Time Vortex Hole
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Alice fell down the rabbit hole. Ariel and Jessica fell through the Time Vortex with Jack Harkness and the Doctor in his blue box. What kind of Wonderland will they find?


**A/N:** welcome to my Doctor Who Torchwood crossover fic! featuring, me and my best friend with the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. this is really just a bit fun, but i hope you all have fun with us too! reviews are welcome! and without further ado...enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>__**1: Two Plus Two**_

The girls laughed in giddiness as they stumbled down the streets of Cardiff. They wore Victorian style clothes, one girl with a pair of goggles atop her auburn hair, the other with a black top hat over dark hair and an eye patch over her left eye. They stopped and the girl with the aviator goggles on her head leaned on her skull headed cane as the other girl held a rapier, trying to show off some unlearned moves in the dark streets, a challenging feat in a skirt.

"Oi, Ariel, that party was _smashing_!" the girl in the top hat grinned, swiping her sword at the air.

"Especially when that chap challenged you to a duel," the other girl chuckled, crossing one ankle over the other and pulling her gold pocket watch from her vest pocket to look at the time.

"Bloke didn't stand a chance," the girl in the skirt smirked, rolling her wrist and the sword with it in the air.

"Not against the great Jessica, eh?" Ariel smirked before tucking it away and sighing, "It's midnight."

A shout down the street caught their attention. A strange one. They turned frowns each to the direction of the sound and saw a strange silhouette running toward them. They looked to each other, still frowning before Jessica lifted her rapier defensively and Ariel took the top of her cane into her other hand to pull out a sword of her own.

"What the hell is that?" Jessica breathed, both girls stepping closer to each other.

The silhouette finally came to a stop in front of them and both girls stared huge eyes at it. The body was humanoid, but the head was huge, slimy and that of an insect. Bulging eyes examined the girls as it stopped in front of them as the antennas on top of its head twitched, the mouth absent. It was all eyes.

"What the…?" Ariel breathed.

The thing looked back behind it before running past the girls, both frowning after it then looking to each other in more confusion than they could express.

"What was…?" Ariel trailed off.

"I have no idea," Jessica shook her head.

"Oi!"

Both girls jumped and looked down the street again to see two more silhouettes running toward them, both _definitely_ human. Both men were tall, but as they approached, both panting from running as they stopped in front of them, the girls could get a better look at them. One was slim with outrageous brown hair, wide brown eyes wearing a dark brown, pinstriped suit under a brown overcoat, the other man was built with combed over brown hair and bright blue eyes dressed like a World War II veteran, complete with blue overcoat with military stripes.

"Did you…?" the slimmer man panted, doubled over, leaning his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Did you see a…?"

He gestured a big head with his hands as the girls only stared at him in wonder.

"Did you see a guy with a big, bug head run by?" the other man finally asked, the slimmer man pointing at his friend and nodding to listen to him.

Both girls pointed in the direction the thing had run with their free hands.

"Thank you," he nodded, pulling the arm of the slimmer man to help him run. "Come on, Doc."

The Doctor nodded, letting the other man drag him down the street. The built man came back as the other man ran ahead and held a hand out to the girls with a charming smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he smiled with a wink as Ariel shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Knock it off!" the Doctor called, coming back as well and grabbing Jack's arm to yank him away, his hand slipping from Ariel's. "We don't have time for your flirting!"

"See you girls later!" Jack called, running after the Doctor and waving at the dumbfounded girls.

"He was hot," Ariel blurted, both girls staring at the two men as they almost disappeared into the darkness.

"They _both_ were," Jessica agreed and Ariel looked to her as she asked, "What _was_ that thing?"

"Let's find out!" Ariel grinned, and both girls sheathed their swords to run after the two men.

They saw the men turn the corner and quickened their pace to catch up with them. They froze when they heard another strange cry before bolting around the corner to find Jack holding the thing against the alley wall.

"Do it!" he shouted at the Doctor who was rummaging through his pockets.

"Hang on, I just gotta…" the Doctor muttered, still feeling around his pockets before he stuck his hand in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Ah ha! Here it is! Hold it still!"

"Easier said than done, Doc!" Jack strained under the strength of the creature before looking down the alley and smirking, still struggling with the thing as he called, "Nice to see you again, girls."

The Doctor turned with a frown to the girls before rolling his eyes and turning back to Jack and the thing.

"Is _no one_ in the universe immune to you?" he wondered, stepping toward the two with a syringe in one hand and attempt to shoot the creature with it.

"51st century hormones, remember?" Jack retorted, but concentrated on holding the creature in place as the Doctor gave the shot to the thing in the arm.

It cringed, shouted strangely in pain before tensing and collapsing to the ground. Jack stepped away trying to catch his breath as he straightened himself out and the Doctor knelt over the unconscious thing to examine it. The two girls instantly hurried toward the Doctor to look over his shoulders at it, making Jack smirk as he stepped closer to all three.

"What is it?" the girls asked together, making the Doctor glance between them.

"You sisters or somethin'?" he asked.

"More or less," Jessica shrugged, kneeling next to him as she still stared at the thing. "What is it?"

"Insectomorph," Jack replied as Ariel stood tall again, fiddling with her cane.

"That doesn't really answer the question," she noticed, and Jack smirked at her in amusement.

"It's an alien," the Doctor replied, lifting the edge of the jacket it was wearing open to rummage the body.

"What are you looking for?" Jessica asked, watching him in wonder.

"Something…" the Doctor trailed off, still rummaging around the pockets. "Ah ha! Here it is!"

He slid something long and silver from the Insectomorph's front pants pocket and tucked it into his own inside jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Jessica asked, reaching toward him and trying to dig into the pocket.

"Oi! Lay off!" the Doctor frowned, shooing her away and she pulled back with a pout as Ariel and Jack snickered at the scene. "It's my sonic screwdriver."

"Let me see it!" Jessica grinned.

"Yeah, whip it out, Doc," Jack smirked, earning a glare from the Doctor as Ariel burst into laughter and Jessica couldn't help but snicker.

"Help me with this bloke, Jack," the Doctor groaned, standing and stepping toward the alien to take one arm and Jack shrugged before following to help him.

"Where're you takin' him?" Ariel wondered as Jessica stood out of their way when they began dragging the thing down the alley.

"Torchwood," Jack replied, straining under the weight of the creature. "You're welcome to come along if you want."

"You just let anyone in, don't you?" the Doctor retorted, also strained under the weight.

"Look who's talking," Jack smirked as Ariel and Jessica followed them.

"Need help?" Jessica wondered, trying to run ahead.

"No," Jack replied. "We got it. We're almost there anyway."

"What's Torchwood, anyway?" Ariel wondered.

"You'll see," Jack smirked as the girls trailed behind, frowning at each other before they shrugged and continued following them as Ariel leaned close to her friend's ear.

"I'll take the pretty one, you take the bean pole," she muttered, making Jessica frown at her.

"Who said we were _taking_ them anywhere?" she whispered back before eyeing the two as they stopped in front of a huge building. She raised a brow when her gaze fell on the Doctor then she added, "Just…don't call him a bean pole."

Ariel snickered then looked to the places the two men and alien had been only to find they weren't there.

"Oi, where'd they go?" she asked, gripping Jessica's arm and they both looked around.

"They were just here," Jessica frowned, taking Ariel's hand and leading her to the spot they'd seen the other three before they'd disappeared. "They were right here, on this spot…"

They both stepped onto a block of cement and looked around again.

"This is weird," Ariel blurted.

"No kidding," Jessica agreed.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if this block we're standin' on was actually a lift and they rode it down?" Ariel laughed.

"Yeah," Jessica scoffed but before she could say anything else the cement block they stood on began lowering and the girls stared ahead in disbelief as Jessica muttered, "Funny."

They both grabbed onto each other as they were taken down below the cement and into a huge room with all sorts of strange and interesting things. A scream above made them both jump and look up to see a Pterodactyl gliding above them.

"Is that a…?" Jessica breathed through a frown.

"Yes, it is," Ariel confirmed, frowning as well.

"But how…?"

"Ladies!"

Both girls shot their gaze ahead as the lift stopped, and Captain Jack Harkness stepped toward them, holding out a hand each for them to take, a winning smile over his lips.

"Welcome to Torchwood," he smiled.

Ariel instantly gripped his hand and Jessica followed as he helped them both down the steps to stand on the platform above a small lake of water below them.

"Where's…that man you were with?" Jessica wondered, she and her friend looking around the headquarters.

"He's in the laboratory with Mr. Bright Eyes," Jack replied, still holding their hands.

"Quit flirting, already!" they all heard the Doctor shout from a downstairs room to their right.

"I'm just _welcoming_ them!" Jack called back.

"I don't mind," Ariel smiled and Jessica gave a very slight eye roll before pulling her hand from Jack's and rushing toward the lab she'd heard the voice come from.

Ariel scoffed and placed her free hand on her hip, smirking, "And she rolls her eyes at _me_?"

"Such hypocrisy should be mocked," Jack smirked, tugging Ariel close enough to pull her under his arm and smile down at her. "Don't you agree?"

"Actually, I do," Ariel smirked and Jack led her by the shoulders toward the autopsy room.

Jessica sat at the railing as she watched the Doctor examine the Insectomorph, her legs dangling and hitting her heels on the concrete she sat on. Ariel and Jack parted and stood on either side of her, leaning on the railing.

"She has a thing for scrawny guys," Ariel whispering loudly toward Jack.

"Shut up," Jessica blurted, not bothering to whisper.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" Jack called through a chuckle of amusement at the girls.

The Doctor adjusted his glasses, leaning over the body, his face scrunching and his mouth open in thought before he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He definitely fell through your rift," he nodded, turning on his heel toward the three and strolling toward them and stopping at Jessica's feet. "How to get him _back_ there will be _your_ problem."

"Of course," Jack sighed before looking to Ariel. "It's always _me_ helping him. He never helps me at all."

"You don't need help," the Doctor retorted, stepping in front of Jessica and she grinned down at him, making him frown as he took his glasses off to stuff them into his jacket before grinning, "Ello."

"Ello," Jessica replied, still grinning and this time, Ariel rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ya know, Doc, when a girl smiles at you like that, it means she wants to be kissed something fierce," Jack smirked, making Ariel snicker and Jessica's grin fell immediately as she looked away with a blush, the Doctor sending a glare to Jack who shrugged. "It's true."

"You can _have him_, love," Jessica muttered at Ariel as she pulled her legs back under her to stand between her friend and Jack.

"Any _time_, any_where_," Jack smirked, charmingly to Ariel with a wink, making it _her_ turn to blush and look away from him as the Doctor strolled up the stairs to stand next to him.

"Jack, leave 'em alone," he scolded before frowning and glancing around then looking back to the Captain, asking, "Where's the rest of your team?"

"On a mission," Jack replied, looking over at the Insectomorph still lying on the table, unconscious. "They'll be back tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll get Bright Eyes into a cell to keep him contained until we can get him back through the rift." He looked to the two girls with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what to do with _you_ two?"

"What's he mean by that?" Ariel frowned to Jessica.

"I'm guessing that means memory wipe or 'accidental death'," Jessica replied, matter-of-factly with air quotes to Ariel before looking to Jack and frowning, "Right?"

"Typically, we would erase your memory," Jack nodded.

"Typically?" Ariel echoed with a frown, stepping closer to Jessica and slinging an arm over her shoulders. "Why do you say that?"

"Yes, Jack, why _do_ you say that?" the Doctor frowned, crossing his arms as well to look at him.

"I say that because I see some potential in these girls," Jack smirked, eyeing the girls. "I mean, look at them. They're in the center of Torchwood and they didn't even flinch when they saw the Insectomorph. I'll bet they're clever, too."

"Is he talking about us like we're not here?" Ariel frowned to Jessica.

"I believe he is," Jessica nodded before Ariel looked back at him.

"I hate that," she replied.

"Me too," Jessica agreed.

"Seriously," the Doctor frowned to them, pointing between them, continuing, "You've _got_ to be sisters."

"Nope," the girls replied together, making the Doctor jump with a start and glance between them with wide eyes.

"Spooky, huh, Doc," Jack smirked to him and the Doctor nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the girls as they smirked back at the men. Jack turned his smirk back to the girls and stepped toward them, clapping his hands. "So, proper introductions…"

He grabbed the Doctor's wrist and pulled him along to hold his hand toward the girls.

"This is the Doctor," he introduced, leaning forward and grabbing Jessica's hand to put into the Doctor's.

He instantly gripped her hand and shook it, making her swallow and smile, nervously as Jack took one of Ariel's hand in both of his.

"And I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he smiled, looking deep into her eyes and making her heart jump.

"Yes, you told them that," the Doctor reminded him, lowering his hand from Jessica's, making her give a small pout before he looked back at her, smiling, "And what are your names?"

"Jessica Rose," Jessica smiled.

"Ariel Adele," Ariel smirked, keeping Jack's gaze as _he_ kept her hand in both of his.

"Well, Jessica Rose and Ariel Adele," the Doctor smiled, placing his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet. "Let me ask you, how would _you _get this bloke back through the rift?"

"When did it last open?" Ariel asked, instantly.

"And where was it located?" Jessica wondered as well.

"Ah, _now_ we're gettin' somewhere with you two," Jack grinned, patting Ariel's hand before letting it go and waving the girls on to follow him. "Which one of you can use a computer?"

"We _both_ can," Ariel replied before jerking her thumb at Jessica, continuing, "But _she's_ better at it."

"Why thank you," Jessica smiled, cracking her fingers and following Jack toward one of the computers and he lifted a hand to pull her between it and him.

"Think you can figure this out on your own?" he murmured into her ear and she shrugged him away before nodding. "Alright then, let me just show you—"

"I got it," she cut in, never taking her eyes off the screen as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Jack shrunk back slightly as he watched more windows pop up onto the screen but his charming smile soon returned as he noticed what she was accessing.

"Well, the girl has skills," he smirked before grabbing something off the table next to her and hurrying toward Ariel. "Doctor, keep an eye on Bright Eyes over there while I borrow Red for a second."

"Whoa! Ok then!" Ariel called as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the lab, down the stairs and next to the still unconscious Insectomorph. He tossed the thing he'd been holding toward her and she caught it mid-air to examine it. "What's this?"

"Tranquilizer," he replied, starting to lift the alien off the table. "Hold onto that and follow me. Hopefully you won't have to use it."

"Do you need help?" she asked, stepping toward him but he shook his head.

"I got it," he strained, slinging the Insectomorph over his shoulder and starting up the stairs. "Just follow me."

They passed Jessica and the Doctor on their way to the cells and just as Jessica turned to watch them for a second, Ariel gave a huge grin and two thumbs up making Jessica shake her head as she turned back to the screen.

"So," the Doctor chirped, looking to the screen as well, his glasses on, "What were you two doing out so late at night and dressed like _that_?"

"Steampunk party," she replied, pausing in her typing to check the screen before starting again.

"Ooh, steampunk," the Doctor nodded in intrigue. "I should've guessed by the knick-knacks and accessories. Very nice costumes, by the way."

"You like steampunk?" Jessica guessed with an open mouthed smirk at him.

"Well…I've dabbled in it a bit," he shrugged, not looking from the screen. "Very elegant and ingenious, I must say."

"_Hey, you guys mind tellin' us about anything you've found?_" Jack's voice came from one of the screens, making Jessica and the Doctor jump and look around until they found a view of Jack and Ariel putting the Insectomorph into a holding cell.

"Right, sorry," Jessica replied, both looking back to the screen in front of her. "Well, the rift opened at approximately sixteen hundred hours this afternoon just down the street."

"When will it open again?" the Doctor asked, leaning a hand next to Jessica to nearly rest his chin on her shoulder to look at the screen. She felt her heart jump and swallowed before quickly turning back to the screen and typing at the keyboard again.

"Next opening should be oh four hundred hours tomorrow morning," she replied.

"Meaning we've only got a day before we can get this guy through again," Jack sighed, suddenly coming up on the other side of her, Ariel stepping right behind her.

"The other's can clean this up," he smirked before looking to the Doctor as he pulled off his glasses and tucked them into his jacket. "Doctor, I think they fit the bill, don't you?"

"Fit the bill for what?" Ariel frowned between the two men.

"He wants to take you two with us," the Doctor explained, leaning on the table to smile at the two girls. "And I agree."

"Take us with you where?" Jessica frowned this time.

"Anywhere you wanna go in the whole of time and space," Jack grinned, leaning on the table as well and crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you say?"

"Time…?" Jessica breathed.

"And space?" Ariel finished, both girls wide-eyed and awe struck.

"Absolument," the Doctor grinned with a shake of his head. "I've got a ship that can travel through both."

"But…that's impossible," Jessica argued.

"We just saw a bug-like alien and you wanna say time and space travel is impossible?" Ariel reminded her and Jessica thought for a moment before agreeing with a shrug. "Count us in!"

"Come again?" Jessica frowned, spinning around to face her friend who slapped her hands on the brunette's shoulders on cue to look her in the eye. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I thought _you_, of _all_ people, would love this most of all," Ariel whispered. "Time _and_ space, Jess! Think on it! The _entire_ _universe_ at our fingertips! History! The future! Don't tell me you're not the _least_ bit curious!"

"'Course I am, but…" Jessica trailed off, looking back at the men before turning to Ariel to whisper, "Travelin' with two _gorgeous_ men is _bound_ to have its problems."

"That's what makes it fun, love," Ariel smirked, mischievously before patting her friend's cheek gently then spinning her around and leaning on Jessica's shoulders. "So, where's this ship of yours, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i hope i kept the Doctor and Jack in character well enough. reviews?


End file.
